Prick
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Oneshot! What happens when Greg and Nick stumble into a cactus patch? How will they handle the pain? A little romantic comedy. Nick/Mandy pairing with a little Greg and Morgan love. Please Read and Review! Part of the Awkward One-Shot series!


Prick

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Please Review! I was watching Untold Stories of the ER and as you can see I have too much CSI on my brain. Nick/Mandy and Greg/Morgan pairings.

* * *

Mandy squinted her face as she found a dirty diaper in this stinky garbage. It had been baking in the hot sun for what Mandy assumed to be all day. It was beyond hot outside as Mandy wiped her forehead again. She liked leaving the lab as much as the next lab rat but almost loved the sanctuary of her lab and the air conditioning. Mandy cursed herself for allowing herself to be sucked out, but she couldn't stay mad. She is always a victim of that southern charm and that has led her to many unpredictable situations like this.

_Come have a drink?_ Was the first time she had fallen victim to his twang but she had been head over heels for him for as long as she could remember.

_You can sleep here; I will sleep on the couch._ He was always a gentleman but she knew he had his underlying reasons. She did decide to sleep over but Nick didn't sleep on the couch. He was everything she wanted in a guy, smart, funny, handsome, caring, and he understood her. She was the same for him.

"Just come out into the field it'll be good for you..." Mandy said mimicking Nick's southern accent as she went through the nastiness of the garbage stew and creepy crawly bugs. "It'll really help the case... You can't be stuck in the lab all day... You..."

"Webster, are you making fun of me?" she heard him say from behind her. Mandy chuckled as she stood up.

"Why yes I am. You know, I'm starting to think that the only reason you ever bring us lab rats out is to have us sift through the trash." Mandy complained taking off her gloves, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"That and, another set of trained eyes always help." Nick teased. "Here, I will go through the dumpster for you." Nick said smiling.

"Thank you, babe." she said smirking.

"You are lucky I love you." Nick whispered. At work they playfully flirted and tease each other as they normally did before they started their relationship. Nick grabbed the lid of the dumpster but didn't open it.

"Look at those two." Mandy said as Morgan playfully pushed Greg as he laughed. Nick looked as the two flirted with no shame.

"Hey lovebirds, let's get back to work!" Nick shouted and the pair both blushed and parted ways.

"Now why do you have to crush young love?" Mandy teased, Nick shook his head and rolled his eyes at her.

"They should know better, especially with half of the department out here. Rumor could start quicker then they think." Nick said turning back towards the dumpster. "Besides..." Nick said but was interrupted by the lid of the dumpster flying up knocking his hat off and causing him to stumble back falling to his bottom.

"Nick!" Mandy yelled trying to catch him but failing. As a man leapt out of the dumpster taking off in a full sprint.

"Suspect on location! Suspect on location!" Nick yelled quickly getting to his feet. Nick took off in a full sprint after giving Mandy a quick look to make sure she was alright. Mandy saw Greg run after the suspect with Nick and Morgan followed but was behind them.

Mandy brushed the dirt off her legs and shirt. It was official she hated the field and she couldn't imagine if she had opened the dumpster. However once reality set in she became worried. She knew his job was dangerous and she always worried but to actually see the danger put a strange feeling deep in her stomach. Mandy started running in the general direction she saw them run off. She cursed herself for not working out with Nick as she found herself out of breath. She turned her head and saw Morgan and a uniform officer looking down a small hill. Mandy joined her and saw what Morgan was looking at.

"Oh my god..." Mandy said watching the men struggle to get to their feet as they were in the middle of a cactus patch. Mandy and Morgan could see the cactus needles in their skin. The men practically threw themselves out of the patch. The pain was beyond what their brains could register.

Nick and Greg slowly made their way up the hill, grimacing with every movement. The suspect surrendered as he too was in a great deal of pain.

"Don't... touch me..." Nick panted finally making it to the road. Mandy could see Greg and Nick covered in cactus needles as they began to swell.

"Paramedics and an ambulance are on the way." Morgan said looking at the men as they were just covered in the needles. They started to get small bumps and swell up as the men looked shell-shocked with the amount of pain they were in.

"I think... I'm going to... Pass out..." Greg said as he panted. Needles covered their backs, arms, legs, and chest. Both men walked incredibly slow and grimaced with each step, and held out there arms like zombies.

"Ahhh!" Nick shouted this pain was unreal. Mandy searched for a spot in Nick that didn't have a cactus needle in it so she could touch and console him but was unable to.

"Nick, it's going to be alright." Mandy said trying to get Nick to hold eye contact with her.

"That's the last time I ever follow you when you chase a suspect..." Greg complained. Greg bit his lip as Nick adjusted to the pain.

"We got him didn't we..." Nick said trying to chuckle but couldn't. Greg decided to playfully push Nick but both men shouted in pain. Nick made a daring slap trying to get Greg on the arm or back but missed.

"Okay, separate." Mandy ordered trying to separate the prickly men from one another. It reminded her of when her brothers would get hurt and be in pain but insist on fighting. Nick began to slowly pace around trying to keep his mind busy.

"I hate cactuses... I hate the desert... I hate cactus needles... I hate suspects..." Greg said looking down feeling like he was going to go stir crazy with pain.

These cactus needles felt like red hot burning metal stakes dipped in acid and then plunged into their skin. One would have been bad enough but the fact that their bodies were just about covered made them want to rip their skin off.

"The ambulance is here." Morgan said and hope entered the guys' eyes once again. The paramedics stepped out and just starred at both of the men.

"You got to get these things out!" Greg yelled looking at the nervous paramedics.

"Please?!" Nick said as he continued to pace around. The paramedics circled each man and gave them brief exams.

"If you guys' don't give him pain meds you will see the beast." Mandy warned as Nick started to become red with anger. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Are you going to help me or just stare at me?" Nick yelled looking at the paramedic startling the young man.

"There's nothing we can do in the field we have to bring you to the hospital." the medic said.

"Let's go then." Greg said and him and Nick walked slowly and painfully walked towards the ambulance. Mandy tried to control her laughter but seeing Morgan struggle to almost make it too much.

"Ladies we can hear you." Nick said.

"We will meet you at the hospital." Mandy said smiling at Nick.

"I already called DB; he's going to meet us there." Morgan said. Greg looked like an adorable little boy as his eyes glistened in pain. She wanted to hold him close and console his pain, while Mandy looked like she couldn't control her giggles.

Morgan remembered all the rumors she heard about the two of them. No one knew for sure if they were together, or if they were sleeping together, or just plain innocent friends. However Morgan was convinced that Nick and Mandy were at least sleeping with each other. She saw the way they looked at each other and the way they were constantly whispering to one another. They thought they hid it a lot better then they had been.

"Oh come on, this is a little funny." Mandy said looking at Morgan.

"I don't like seeing Greg hurt." Morgan says and Mandy released a sigh.

"I don't like seeing my guy hurt either..." Mandy said releasing a sigh. "Listen, you and Greg are still in the honeymoon stage of your relationship. Nick and I are in the comfort stage; Nick gets in situations like this all the time at the house." Mandy said Morgan just looked. "The other morning I was eating one of those yogurt crunches and Nick brought Sam to check his mail. Well when Nick left I started dancing around his house and started choking. I was like I will be fine Nick is coming right back. After ten minutes and giving myself the Heimlich Nick came back in to see me... Disheveled to say the least. I've never seen him laugh harder in his life. I love that man, but I wanted to kill him then. Don't tell anyone, I don't want Nick to..."

"Your secret is safe with me." Morgan said.

Nick and Greg's groans, grunts, and screams echoed throughout the emergency room. No one told them that pulling the needles out would hurt more than them going in. The doctor and nurses had to remove each needle one at a time. Nick and Greg had the same doctor and the busy man bounced between rooms.

Nick and Greg were both down to a pair of paper boxers as the nurses had to cut their clothes off to see the severity of their injuries. Both men also had a fair amount of morphine and pain medicine via IV in there system. However it didn't matter because the pain was still there with every needle removed and every movement they made.

"You look like... You are enjoying... Yourself..." Nick said gritting his teeth as he held onto the IV pole to keep him on his feet. His face tightening as the nurse removed a needle.

"This is karma for laughing at me when I was choking." Mandy said smiling and

Nick chuckled.

"That's not fair." Nick said smirking.

"Last big needle, Mr. Stokes." the nurse said and out the needle went and into the pile with the rest of them.

"Can I sit?" Nick asked.

"Unfortunately, no. You have several fine needles stuck in your skin. I'm going to go get the doctor." the nurse said leaving.

"How are you feeling?" Mandy asked carefully touching his hand wary of any needles.

"I've never wanted to sit more in my life, and my skins feel like I've been washed raw with steel wool." Nick said still holding the pole and Mandy's hand.

"Nick! Nick!" Greg shouted his voice hinting at the fact Greg was drugged up.

"Greg! Come back, Greg!" Morgan shouted as Greg opened the curtain to Nick's room.

"Did they tell you how they were getting the rest of these things out?!" Greg said he looked just as dopey as Nick.

"How?!" Nick asked with a new sense of worry in his voice.

"Mr. Sanders?" the doctor said coming inside Nick's room surprise to see Greg. "Well, since you both are here." the doctor said waving to the nurse who came in with her arms full of bottles Elmer's glue.

"Doc... What's going on?" Nick asked worried and so was Mandy.

"The fine needles are incredibly fragile and can be mistaken for body hairs. What we are going to do is have to be going to put the glue on your skin to remove the needles." the doctor said.

"Okay?" Nick said unsure if the meds were making him not understand or if they were making Greg over react.

"It is going to also remove all of the hair as well." the doctor added and

Nick's face fell.

"What?" Nick asked and the doctor nodded.

The doctor and nurses began to cover them with the white glue. They made sure to put it on extra thick and careful not to miss a spot. Leaving only their heads, IV spot, and boxer short area, without the glue.

"Now we wait for it to dry." the doctor said as they all left. Mandy and Morgan just looked at the men as they stood only feet away from each other staring at one another.

"Sorry... I got here... As soon as I could..." DB said his voice trailing off seeing his CSIs covered in glue. "What's... What's going on in here?"

"Elmer's glue. It's going to remove the fine needles from the cactuses." Morgan said as the nurse gave Greg and Nick more pain meds.

"Cacti? Cactuses?" Greg asked his eyes slightly drooping and a goofy smile spreading across his face.

"Catfish?" Nick added and the pair laughed.

"I hate cactuses and cacti!" Greg complained.

"Me too, I could drink to that." Nick slurred.

"How are you guys' feeling?" DB asked interrupting there pointless banter.

"A bit under the weather, good sir." Greg said and Nick laughed. Nick had a strange giggle anytime he was on morphine and always laughed about everything.

"Hey fellas look this way." Mandy said DB turned around and Nick and Greg turned their heads as Mandy took a picture.

"Did I blink?" Greg asked opening his eyes really wide.

"Send that to me..." Morgan whispered as Nick started to laugh again. Nick's laugh has always been infectious and then Greg started to laugh and then DB.

After several minutes the nurse came and checked the integrity of the glue.

"I feel like a robot." Nick said giggling.

"What are they going to do now that the glue is dried?" DB asked.

"Wax us like porn stars!" Greg said in his sixties mobster's voice. Everyone looked shocked and Nick's giggling echoed throughout the room.

"Aye... Aye... DB on a serious note. Cmere." Nick said his speech slurred.

"What?" DB said taking a step closer.

"See that lady over there, sitting down." Nick whispered motioning towards Mandy. Mandy turned bright red and couldn't hide her blush.

"Mandy?"

"I love her to death!" Nick said trying to be serious, but the pain medicine almost prohibited that. "Look how gorgeous she is? She's got the sexiest little dimples on her back and..." Nick said but Mandy sprang from her seat and covered Nick's mouth with her hand.

"It must be the pain meds talking?" DB playfully choked as Mandy turned redder.

"Sorry, babe." Nick said but then broke out in a small giggle. Mandy gave Nick a stern look and he nodded as she sat back down. "That's my girl." Nick said smiling.

"Are you guys' ready?" the doctor asked and the men nervously nodded, saving everyone from further embarrassment.

Three nurses went to Greg as a nurse and the doctor went to Nick. They began to peel back little parts so that they could grab it and rip it. Their faces grimaced at the little hairs that were being pulled with each of their movements.

"Ready?" the nurse asked Greg as they ripped the back piece off of Nick.

"Ah!" Nick yelled and Greg shook his head no, but the nurse pulled it off and Greg yelped. The nurses and doctor quickly made their way to the arms and chest. Their skin was now shiny and red but needle free.

"Alright, we are almost done just have to do the legs." the doctor said pulling the pieces off the legs. The men both yelped out in pain.

"All done." the doctor said and the men sighed in painful relief. "Take Mr. Sanders back to his room and give him some clothes." the doctor said and a nurse escorted Greg back to his room.

"I'm going to call the sheriff." DB said leaving only the doctor, a nurse, and Mandy in Nick's room.

"Oh god, c'mere." Nick said pulling Mandy into a kiss.

"How do you feel?" Mandy asked touching his face.

"What's worse than terrible?" Nick asked looking down feeling exhausted. Mandy held his hand.

"Mr. Stokes, we have some clothes for you to change into. I want you to rest and I'll check on you and hopefully send you home." the doctor said, Nick immediately covered himself. Nick laid on the gurney and Mandy covered him with a sheet and handed him the extra scrubs that they had given him.

"You should've stayed in the lab." Mandy teased, as she felt his arm, Nick laughed. Nick managed to get the scrub pants on but was to tired and sore to try to get the shirt on.

"Silky smooth?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Please Review! What did you think?


End file.
